shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Yasei No
Introduction Yasei No is a spunky 12 year old girl. She is also the Captain of the Puri Pirates. She ate the Chat-Chat fruit. She can speak in any language. Yasie No's name maens Wild. She has a pet hawk, exploding turtle, shrinking lions and much more. She loves animals. All her crew can turn into some type of animal. She even has a musicain that doubles as an assasin. Appearance Yasei has short black hair with brown streaks that she lets grow naturally. She has brown eyes and fair skin. She likes to wear a small brown shirt with short baggy sleeves. Under that she has long brown gloves and a belt buckle on her left wrist. She wears short brown shorts with a slight skirt along with brown socks with brown steel toes. Though don't be fooled by her weak appearance; she is very strong, agile, and smart. Personality Yasei No has a playful personality. She knows when to be serious and when to be funny. She loves to taunt her crew. She is almost like a girl Luffy. She loves to be free and wild. Abilities and Powers Swordmanship Yasei No has a good mentor (her assasin musian). She has learned how to use daggers to pin a man to a wall. She always stricks bullseye with her swords and daggers. She is best with daggers and short swords, but she is wello rounded in swordmanship. Marksmanship No guns for Yasei No. Guns Hurt and kill animals. She hates guns. Sorry. Hand to Hand Combat She has a knack for Hand to Hand fighting style. She loves to challange her crew for the fun of it. Though some of her crew wont fight until Yasei starts calling them wimps. Physical Strength She is not very strong but makes up for it in her agility. Agility Yasei No is very flexable. She is very agile. Her record jump was 30 ft. She can dodge many attacks by jumping, bending, or using her skills. Endurance Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit For further information: Chatto Chatto no Mi Summary: The user of the Chatto Chatto no Mi can speak any lanuage at all, even animlals. They can also read, write, and understand all languages. Type: Paramecia Usage of the devil fruit: Yasei No uses it to help and gain allies in foreign islands. Haki Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments: ''Yasei No has always had this had this form of Haki. It was a necessity for survival in Little Garden, Yasei No's home. ''Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King: During the Skyline War, Yasei No developed this form of haki. Relationships Crew Family No known family Allies/ Friends Her crew and pets Enemies Other Yasei No has a chrush on her First Mate Doragon Kasai. She won't admit it to any one except to Taka. History Tell us what happen to your character? Character Design Yasei has always been in my mind. She just came to me. My sister was the one who introduced me to One Piece and i got hooked after the first episode. I don't know even how i come up with these thing they just seem to represent the real me. Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Yasei No's theme song is Dynamite sung by Chine Ann McClain. She is one of the only humans to have survived more than a year on Little Garden. Yasei No's name means wild in Japanese. Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Female Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User